


Shennanigns

by Ditzyshine



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditzyshine/pseuds/Ditzyshine
Summary: This is a gift to Tumble, cause it's her birthday!!!!
Kudos: 8





	Shennanigns

~Chosen's POV~  
I frown as I look in the mirror and see cat ears drawn onto me. I know the kid did this. No one else would even be able to. As I sighed, I heard some snickering from the doorway. Turning around, I see Dark.

"What?" I snap at Dark. It'd bad enough that I have to have these ridiculous things on me, but Dark laughing at me is crossing the line.

"I can't believe the kid actually did it," Dark laughed as he crumpled to the ground sobbing with laughter.

"Wait, you got the kid to do this?" I glare at him to answer. His laughter quickly died down. Waiting for my answer, I could see Dark stand up and run out the door. Wait, no! Taking off after Dark, I chase him down the halls onto the desktop.

In the midst of our fighting, I brought up my fire powers intending to make Dark feel pain. I did not see the animation program open. I did not mean to accidentally slam into it while on fire. As the animation burnt to ashes, I looked over to see Second and Alan in shock.

[Sorry] I say sheepishly to them. Seeing Dark, I glare at him. Before I could stop, I tried to laser beam him. Before I could react, I felt the cursor grab me, and put me in a box with Dark. I was about to break out when Aland drew a pair of handcuffs and put them on Dark and me. 

[Please try to get along] I see Alan type before getting rid of the box. I usually landed gracefully, except this time I was pulled to the ground by a red stick figure. I groaned as he landed on top of me. Pushing him off me, I started to drag Dark off the animation window.

"Wait, Purple and I were gonna hang out today!" I groan out loud. Great, I might have to interact with Purple today.

"Purple hates me, remember," I reminded Dark as he started typing something on his phone. Glaring at him, I didn't notice someone hop down until they tapped my shoulder. Turning around, I punched them quickly. As I registered who it was, I felt in shock. Shoot, it was Purple.

I guess you're coming too," Purple sighed as he got up. Grabbing mine and Dark's hands, he started pulling us towards the nether portal. As we got to Purple's computer, I felt nervous. I looked around wildly until I noticed Purple bring out a familiar game. Smiling, I recognized it as DnD.

"Since you're here, you can be the dungeon master Chosen." At Purple's suggestion, I nodded. Calmed down, I started the DnD. By the end, I had those two hanging onto my every word. It was an amazing story about two friends as they battled beasts together. After we finished and said out goodbyes to Purple, I dragged Dark back to the computer. As we got there, Alan got rid of the handcuffs. Smiling, I went back to my room, intending on writing another DnD thing.


End file.
